


池歌的奇异人生

by GraceWinter91



Series: 特工、射手和刺客的惊奇故事 [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Doctor Who/Avengers Crossover Fusion, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceWinter91/pseuds/GraceWinter91
Summary: 三年多以来，菲尔·科尔森一直被一个问题困扰着：乐河究竟是谁？在苏格兰的一段临时休养期间，他的调查引出了一个新问题。池歌是谁？
Relationships: Clint Barton/River Song
Series: 特工、射手和刺客的惊奇故事 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472768
Kudos: 3





	池歌的奇异人生

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Curious Lives Of Melody Pond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/893673) by [mountain_born](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_born/pseuds/mountain_born). 



> ###### 作者按：
> 
> 我只能说，可怜的菲尔。等他最终得到答案之后我会给他买超大杯的掺酒咖啡的。
> 
> 我应该提一下，在这个故事里，一位原创女性角色会有相当多的“镜头”。早在这段冒险历程的开始，在那篇题为《不要一个人上路》的系列小品文中，我就给科尔森安排了一个“阿灵顿的长期炮友”，她是他大学里的前女友，两人一直有联系。这主要是因为：一）它很好玩；二）它给科尔森的个性增添了另一层趣味。这个角色已经开始成长并有了自己的生命（他们似乎都习惯这么干）。
> 
> 再一次，我在 **like_a_raven** 的校对神殿前献上鲜花，感谢她的技艺，感谢她帮我保持正确的方向和目标，还要感谢她把瓦莱丽变成了一个立体的角色。

_2008_ _年_ _12_ _月_ _  
_ _苏格兰，奥本_

菲尔·科尔森非常相信本能直觉。

他的工作教会他信任这个。你脖子后面的那种刺痛感——那种奇怪的感觉纠缠着你，在你本会往右走的时候轻轻推你一把，告诉你向左转——可以拯救你的性命。它可以引导你避开危险。它可以把你的注意力引向就摆在你眼前的重要事物上。

科尔森本能地知道奥本很重要。乐河把他们带到这里来是有原因的。在苏塞克斯神盾局基地的那场灾难性的训练研讨会之后，弗瑞让乐河把他和克林特带去别的地方休息恢复，但具体地点完全是由她自行决定的。科尔森对于被带到苏格兰并不惊讶。如果她带他们去爱丁堡或格拉斯哥这样的地方，他也不会多想，但她没有。她把他们带到了这个西海岸的港口小镇，他以前从来没有听说过这个地方。

科尔森不禁觉得这会儿他已经很接近某些东西了。

奥本不可能是乐河的家乡。乐河对自己的过去严防死守，她不会这么做的。她不会带克林特和科尔森去一个人们可能认出她的地方，而且这里确实也没人认出她。与此同时，乐河又很适应这里。她熟悉周围的环境。她看上去很自在。她似乎很喜欢和店主们聊天，她的口音重到不止一次地变成了彻头彻尾的盖尔语【注】。  
【译者注：盖尔语，这里指苏格兰盖尔语，是高地苏格兰人的传统语言。】

这是一道谜题，就像与乐河有关的绝大多数事情一样。多年来她始终隐藏着自己的出身，她的态度不会就这么来个一百八十度的大转变，把真相明明白白地摆出来。然而……

乐河告诉过他们，她在苏格兰高地的海边长大。奥本都对上了。她告诉过艾娃·拉米雷兹，他们夏天时从一处恐怖分子的藏身点救出的那个小女孩，关于她生活在海边的一座倒塌的古堡里的故事。奥本镇外就有一座。老天，有一天她还带克林特去看过。

科尔森曾花费大量时间调查乐河的背景，至少早期时是这样。他别无选择；她背景里的空白太多了，可能隐藏着危险。她的过往经历并没有变得清晰多少，但随着时间的推移，这项调查的紧迫性逐渐降低。在某一刻，他不得不承认，他已经发现了他可能发现的关于乐河的一切。不过，时不时地就会冒出来一些事情，把他重新送上搜寻之旅。

他有一种预感，奥本会是其中之一。

_2009_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _  
_ _苏格兰，奥本_

在他们计划回英格兰的前一周，科尔森造访了当地的图书馆。

克林特和乐河这天乘渡轮去了马尔岛。他们曾试图劝科尔森一起去，但他把他们赶走了。克林特和乐河一直致力于不让他觉得自己是这段临时假期里的电灯泡，不过科尔森并不介意承认自己确实算是。此外，他希望他们在不得不回到现实生活之前，能有些独处的时间，当一对普通的情侣。

他信步来到图书馆下层的档案室，主要是出于一时兴起。他仍旧有些记挂奥本的问题，稍微做一点消遣性质的研究也不会有什么坏处。科尔森真没指望能找到什么有关乐河的信息，他也的确没找到。

他反而找到了罗伯特和伊丽莎白·麦克唐纳。

 _抚养我的人，_ 乐河在意大利的一间安全屋里告诉过他， _养父母，我想你可以这么称他们。罗伯特和伊丽莎白·麦克唐纳。在你浪费接下来的三周时间调查他们之前，我先说一句，你什么也找不到的。_

关于这一点，她既是对的，又是错的。 _罗伯特和伊丽莎白·麦克唐纳_ 是很常见的名字，以至于他此前搜到的东西太多了。没有新的参数，就没有办法缩小范围以获取有用信息。不过科尔森也没有更好的主意了，于是他请了一位乐于助人的馆员帮忙，在奥本相关的资料中查找这些名字。

他们出现在很旧的一份地方报纸的头版头条。

事情就是从这里开始诡异起来的。

抓住他眼球的第一则新闻是麦克唐纳夫妇挚爱的外甥女和被监护人失踪并被推测死亡。根据报道，这个女孩和她的姨父姨母一起出海，去海岸附近的一座岛屿。在回大陆的途中，她跌出了船舷，不见了。人们组织了搜索队，但是过了将近一个星期，还是没有找到她的踪迹。

第二版有一张全家福：一个高大健壮的歪鼻子男人，一个气色很好的金发女人，还有一个长辫子的漂亮女孩。池歌，十二岁。

池歌。乐河。这根本不可能是巧合。

等科尔森从报纸堆里抬起头来的时候，他对这一连串事件已经有了相当清晰的了解。尽管人们广泛搜寻，仍找不到池歌的尸体。搜索工作最终停止了。女孩的讣告发表一周后，在靠近报纸末页的版面上有短短几行字，写着罗伯特和伊丽莎白·麦克唐纳准备搬到英格兰定居。他们搬离的住处正是奥本镇外的破旧城堡。

报纸的日期是1944年10月。

科尔森推断，乐河以前肯定听说过这个故事。如果她真是在奥本附近长大的，她就有可能听说过这件事，并吸收了部分细节加入自己的背景故事，在其上做出自己的改编。为什么？谁他妈知道。可这是他能想到的唯一说得通的解释。

然而，这个解释并不完美。科尔森老是隐隐约约感觉自己正错过什么重要而明显的东西。

他拿到了所有相关文章的复印件。“家谱研究。”他这么跟服务台的图书管理员解释道。

“池歌？那个淹死的女孩？”那位女士好奇地看着他，“你和这家人有联系吗？”

“你知道这件事？”科尔森问道，巧妙地回避了这个问题。

“哦，对，我知道。”图书管理员讲的故事与科尔森已经读过的新闻报道基本一致，但当她把他的复印件递过来时，她补充说，“要知道，如果你真的对池歌感兴趣，你应该找我奶奶谈谈。”

科尔森粗粗打量了一下这名女性，心里快速估计了一下这位“奶奶”可能有多大年纪：“她当时住在这里？她认识那家人吗？”

“他们很熟，”图书管理员点头说道，“池歌是她最好的朋友。”

*****

“当然了。我很了解歌。”凯茜·费格森递给科尔森的印花马克杯里装满了热气腾腾的茶，她又在厨房的桌上放了一碟饼干，“我们从小就一起玩。一起上文法学校。发生在她身上的事情真是太让人伤心了。”

“那样失去朋友一定很难过。”科尔森说。

费格森太太叹了口气，在他对面的桌边坐下，干枯的双手捧着自己的茶杯。她是个结实的女人，一头浓密的白发，典型的祖母模样。科尔森试图想象她六十年前会是什么样子，却发现自己毫无头绪。

“没错。”她说，“那很难解释，即使当时还在打仗，我们每天都听到种种可怕的消息，但是她会死这件事看着也不太可能。尤其是她是淹死的。很长一段时间我都不相信。”

“那是为什么？”科尔森一边问，一边拿起一块饼干。

“哦，歌是个游泳健将。她在海里就跟在自家浴缸里一样自在。而且她是那种生龙活虎的小孩。”费格森太太微笑了一下，“年轻人夭折的时候人们总是这么说，但她真的是那样的。”

“我想那没能帮上她，”科尔森说，“他们从没有找到她的尸体。”

费格森太太点点头，喝了口茶。“而且并不是因为他们没试过，让我告诉你，”她说道，“整个镇子的人都出去找了。士兵们也是。你看现在的奥本是看不出来的，但在战争期间，这里有好多军队：英国的，美国的，加拿大的。实际上，每一个不用值班的人都自愿来帮忙了，但是他们什么也没有找到。”

“我记得我读到过，她的姨父和姨母，麦克唐纳夫妇，在那之后不久就离开了小镇？”

“就在追悼会之后，”费格森太太说，“一切都发生得太快了。其他亲戚甚至没有出席。”

“其他亲戚？”科尔森问道。

“他们有亲戚在……因弗尼斯吧，大概？我记不清了。他们差不多一年来两次。来的人有时也不一样。有位科瓦里安太太总会来，还有一位韦瑟比医生。还有其他人，但他们不是每次都来，我也不记得他们的名字了。那些人挺怪的。我记得歌非常不喜欢他们。每次他们过来，她都得做什么体检。我不知道为什么。歌就和其他孩子一样健康。不过我记得有一次她告诉我，在这个世界上她唯一害怕的就是医生。要知道，歌可是个天不怕地不怕的姑娘。”

科尔森把这些信息存档，倒不是说他对于自己能拿它们做什么有任何想法。

他和费格森太太愉快地聊了一个小时左右。她甚至热心地拿出一盒老照片给他看。“我哥哥有点像是摄影狂人。”在科尔森看着一张两个女孩扶着自行车站在路中间的照片时，她笑着说道。凯茜和歌，摄于池歌去世前的那个夏天。“他过去常说希望自己能买得起彩色胶卷，这样他就可以向大家证明她的头发有多么 _红_ 了。可怜的男孩。他有点迷恋她。”

趁着费格森太太把马克杯放到洗碗槽里的工夫，科尔森把那张照片塞进了口袋，并主动将其他东西堆回了盒子里。

他把照片和新闻故事的复印件一起藏在行李箱里。科尔森不知道一个已经死了六十多年的女孩可能会有什么意义，但至少这是旧谜题的一个新角度。

_2009_ _年_ _2_ _月_ _  
_ _纽约_

科尔森小心翼翼地保守着自己那个小小的秘密调查项目。如果他能得到莫雷蒂特工的协助的话，事情会简单得多，但他目前还不想引起任何人的注意。

直到他搞清楚这一切到底意味着什么。

科尔森靠在椅背上，看着散落在餐厅桌上的文件和照片。自他初次去过奥本图书馆以后，这份档案就一直锁在他公寓的保险柜里，如今它的内容已经大幅增加了。

他去那里是为了看看能不能找到线索，以解开自己在过去的三年半里不时思考的谜题：乐河是谁？

他离开时反而有了个新的问题：池歌是谁？

她是谁，又和他的特工有什么关系？因为她们之间肯定 _存在_ 某种联系。只是他还看不出来。

差不多就跟乐河的情况一样，他越是追查池歌的信息，就越发迷惑不解。

他们回到纽约后，他有了一些空闲时间。科尔森便去查了查罗伯特和伊丽莎白·麦克唐纳，看能不能找到他们离开奥本后的情况，主要是为了满足他的好奇心。当然，他们肯定不可能是抚养乐河的人。尽管如此，如果她是根据她听说的某个老故事编造了她的养父母，那么，也许对他们的更多了解会最终指向乐河的某些真实信息。天，也许他们是亲戚什么的。也许他追查得足够深入的话，还能找到一份真实的出生证明。

要在互联网上寻找那个年代的记录通常要碰运气，不过手握高级别的神盾局安全许可的好处之一就是能比普通网民接触到更多信息。现在又多了几个搜索参数，他轻轻松松就找到了麦克唐纳夫妇。正如奥本的报纸记录的那样，他们南迁到了英格兰。

事情就是从这里 _真正_ 诡异起来的。

罗伯特和伊丽莎白·麦克唐纳定居在了牛津，带着他们的外甥女。池歌。

科尔森通宵拼凑着这个故事。他所能挖到的学校记录表明这个池歌在麦克唐纳夫妇搬到牛津时已经八岁了。她在那里上学，而且一达到最低入学年龄就进了牛津大学萨默维尔学院。她学的是古典文学和数学，而且学习成绩非常出色。根据他找到的一些记载，她还是个天才的钢琴家。

科尔森拿起一张拍摄于1955年的池歌的彩色半身照的复印件。她穿着牛津的校服，白衬衫、黑裙子、黑礼袍。她长得很美，头发乌黑，有一双大大的蓝眼睛。记录显示，大学毕业后，她从事了某种政府工作。科尔森无法确定她的具体职务，这很奇怪。他找到的那些少得可怜的信息似乎指向某种秘书岗位，但他的消息来源在提及她实际上在哪个部门工作时则语焉不详。

在科尔森看来，这很像是情报机构为了掩护情报人员的身份而制造的那种公开记录，但无可否认的是，他对这种情况的看法是受他自己工作的影响的。

关于池歌二世个人生活的信息也很少。她从未结过婚，也没有孩子。她于1966年在巴黎死于一场车祸，享年三十岁。

科尔森从档案里挑出另一张照片，拿着它与那张半身照做比较。这张照片是1968年在曼彻斯特拍的，上面的少女有一头金色的长发。池歌。又是她。她和一对上了年纪的男女站在一起。虽然两人这会儿已经老了许多，但科尔森很容易就认出了他们正是奥本报上照片里的那对夫妇。

三个池歌。她们显然都是孤儿。她们的监护人都是罗伯特和伊丽莎白·麦克唐纳； _同一对_ 罗伯特和伊丽莎白·麦克唐纳。据科尔森所知，一次最多只有一个池歌。他找到的记录都没有重叠的时期。

然而，尽管这时候的记录更丰富、更可靠了，可池歌三世却似乎在1974年人间蒸发了。科尔森找不到她的任何踪迹，但他发现罗伯特和伊丽莎白·麦克唐纳在1980年相继去世，前后只隔了几个月。

科尔森把照片扔在桌上的一堆调查资料上面，靠在了椅背上，双手搓着脸。

“搞什么 _鬼_ ？”他说道，自打开始这趟搜寻之旅，这已经不是他第一次说这话了。

他眼前的都是些什么呀？一对疯狂的苏格兰夫妇不断收养年轻的女孩，以他们已故外甥女的名字给她们命名，为了延续这场闹剧而在英国到处搬家？还是有什么更邪恶的内情？这会是某种项目吗？以同样的背景故事抚养多名女孩长大，以便能迷惑偶然发现她们的人？

如果这就是他们的目的，科尔森不得不佩服他们。它起作用了。如果他有多余的头发的话，这会儿就该在拉扯它们了。

而且乐河是怎么掺和进来的？难道她真的只是听到了一个老故事，然后把它改编成了自己的经历？或者这个故事是别人安排给她的？

现在是凌晨四点半，这意味着当前总体情况也不会变得更加明朗了。科尔森收起他的调查资料，把它们锁进衣橱后面藏着的保险箱里，然后去睡了几个小时。

不管乐河是怎么掺和进来的，总之已经有好几年了。这种情况还会持续一段时间。

_2009_ _年_ _3_ _月_ _  
_ _纽约_

他发现第四个池歌的过程完全是偶然。

科尔森为了整理一些旧文件而在办公室待到了很晚。啊，神盾局特工的刺激生活：与文书作无休止的斗争。

尽管如此，把这部分文件收归入档还是令他相当满意。这些是八个月前哈珀溪案的最后一部分未归档文件。科尔森从弗瑞那里听说，艾娃·拉米雷兹获救后状态一直不错，除了偶尔会有些糟糕的时候，而神盾局已经清理了那些恐怖分子。

这最后几份文件里都没什么重要内容，但科尔森还是在把它们放进盒子并送去档案室之前快速通读了每份材料。他在浏览被雇来绑架艾娃的马丁·克兰西的档案时看到了它。

那儿，就在“已知同伙”下面，又是那个该死的名字。

 _可人（荷？倚？歌？欹？【注】），池。_ _  
_ 【译者注：“可人（Mel）”是“歌（Melody）”的简略，原文此处列举了几个均可略称为“Mel”的英文名字，故与之对应，译文中列举了几个均同时包含“可”“人”两偏旁的汉字。】

科尔森猛地转向电脑，他的动作太快了，以致膝盖撞到了桌角。

“狗娘养的！”科尔森边用一只手揉着疼痛的膝盖，边用另一只手输入密码。

神盾局的数据库里找不到多少 _可人，池_ ，但他找到的信息都充满了血腥和暴力。八九十年代到处有她的影子。看起来，马丁·克兰西和池可人于1998年末在巴西联手实施了一起绑架和谋杀案。

数据库里有张一个二十多岁的女人的模糊照片。池可人的一头黑发与下巴齐平，眼神冰冷，脸庞棱角分明，引人注目。

池可人的最后一次目击记录是在2000年6月，就在皇后区。报道相当杂乱无章，不过普遍的说法是那儿出了什么惊天动地的大麻烦，就在那个区里。科尔森依稀记得自己听说过这件事，不过当时他正在国外执行任务，驯服他的新特工（在克林特当上特工的第一年里他真的是手忙脚乱）。这件事简直就发生在神盾局的后院里，可除了某种爆炸摧毁了一栋建筑这一明确事实之外，却没有太多的信息。

档案中还有几份目击者证词。一些人似乎能证实有一名符合池可人外貌特征的女性被杀了。其他人的说法则不那么清晰。无论发生了什么，池可人都从记录中消失了。

三个月后，乐河在苏格兰珀斯的柯克伍德学校登记入学，这是她首次出现在记录之中。科尔森花了三年多时间搜寻她此前的踪迹，但一无所获。

池歌必须得是关键。她 _必须_ 得是。

尽管要是科尔森此时就知道她怎么个关键法的话，那就见鬼了。

*****

“虽然把这么明显的事情讲出来有点蠢，”瓦莱丽说，“但你可以直接 _问_ 她的，不是吗？”

科尔森两脚支在咖啡桌上，放松地躺进了沙发靠垫里。他知道这有点不合规矩，向一个平民透露这种事情，可他并没有因此而停止这种行为。瓦莱丽很谨慎，她和神盾局之间隔着一大段安全距离，而且并不介意倾听那些令他困惑的问题经过小心删改后的版本。毕竟，他们或许是炮友，但他们首先是长年的好友，这是最重要的。打炮（尽管很棒）是次要的。

他能听到电话线另一端的瓦莱丽在厨房里走来走去。

“这个选项绝对是摆在台面上的。”他说，“你在烧什么菜？”

“我在尝试一种意大利肉汁烩饭的新做法。鸡肉和松子。”背景里有种特别响亮的滋滋声，“如果好吃，下次你来的时候我就做这个。所以，你为什么不问她呢？”

这是一个合情合理的问题。瓦莱丽一直是个很好的倾诉对象，即使在这种科尔森只能给她一半信息的场合下也是如此。

“我现在还不确定我想不想跟她摊牌。”

“为什么？如果你摊牌了，最坏的结果是什么？”

“如果这件事 _确实_ 有意义而且让她知道我在深入调查？她会守口如瓶，对我不理不睬，我在这条线索上就不会再取得进展了。假设这是一条线索的话。”

“换句话说，”瓦莱丽说道，“你的情况也不会比现在更糟了。再说了，如果她真那么做，你就知道你找准方向了。”

即便瓦莱丽看不见，科尔森还是点了点头。她是对的，当然了。他自己也是这么想的。这事要放在几年前，为了得到答案，他此刻肯定已经不管不顾地把一切都摆到乐河面前了。

时代变了。乐河仍然是他的特工，但也是他的朋友。或者更准确地说，她就像个有时候有点烦人的小妹妹，甚至像他的女儿（虽然是假的）。不管他从哪个角度看待这件事，感情都已经成为了一个因素。科尔森依旧想要答案，但不愿因此让她感觉她受到了威胁。

他内心中有一小部分希望自己能彻底忘掉无意间发现了池歌的事。但是这条路太危险了，他一步都不能踏出去。

他会再等几个礼拜，科尔森向自己保证。然后，如果什么都没有改变，他会叫乐河坐下来谈谈。

_2009_ _年_ _4_ _月_ _  
_ _纽约_

她今天早上心情非常好，以至于科尔森几乎都觉得愧疚了，因为他知道自己大概会毁了她的好心情。不过，拖延无益，而且这也是一个绝佳的时机。

乐河坐在办公桌的另一边，正期待地看着他，无疑是想知道他叫她来一趟办公室的原因。科尔森若无其事地翻开一份档案，全程留意着她。

“‘池歌’这个名字对你来说有什么意义吗？”

***后续尽在《当博士找上门》***

**Author's Note:**

> ###### 译者按：
> 
> 由于本篇揭示了罗伯特和伊丽莎白·麦克唐纳对外称他们和池歌是亲戚，故乐河/池歌对两人的称呼不再译为对无亲戚关系的普通长辈的称呼“叔叔”“阿姨”而改译为“姨父”“姨妈”。前文的译法已作相应修改。


End file.
